Powerpuff Girls Z: Rowdyruff Boys Z
by Samantha Peace HeartStar
Summary: Moira's an aspiring young scientist who just graduated college before deciding to move to New Townsville. Upon arrival she meets the Rowdyruff Boys who live on the street. she decides to help the trio before managing to be a new assistant for Professor Utonim. But she gets more than she bargained for when the boys become the girls new allies. PPGZ/RRBZ shipping.
1. Chapter 1: Prolog

Summary: Moira's an aspiring young scientist who just graduated college before deciding to move to New Townsville. Upon arrival she meets three annoying boys who seem to live on the street and have powers from something called Chemical Z. Feeling pity for the trio she decides to help them before managing to be a new assistant for Professor Utonim. This allows her to learn more about Chemical Z, and the boys while getting a pay check, but she gets more than she bargained for upon meeting Powerpuff Girls Z and learning of their need of new weapons among other things. Will she be able to help the boys while balancing her new crazy life? PPGZ/RRBZ pairing.

* * *

SPH: Hello everybody! I'm not dead! *cricket chirps* Ahem, as you can see, I have a new story and it's a Powerpuff Girls Z one! Anywho, I don't own any characters or places from the anime, I only own Moira, all other OC's, and Stormfeild. On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 1: Prolog

* * *

 _Hello. My name is Moira. I just graduated college here in Stormfeild and am moving to New Townsville to find a job as a scientist, or at least a lab assistant for the time being in hopes of being able to use my talents to help any and everyone I can. Oh who am I kidding? I'm moving to get away from my abusive life and hopefully get one of those jobs so I can hopefully spare anyone from the life I went through. I can't help but wonder what new adventures await me and new friends yet to be made are there? With any luck I'll be able to meet someone and help make their life better in some way or another. Well, I gotta go, my flight's here. See you in New Townsville!_

 _~ Moira Renalds_


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

SPH: Hey-o! You guys are gonna get a bunch of chapter all at once today because I've been working on this for weeks cuz I didn't have Word on my laptop. Anyway, I do not own Powerpuff Girls Z or any characters or places from it. I only own Moira and all other OC's. On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 2: Arrival

Moira smiled and sucked in a deep breath as she stepped off the bus. She was finally there in New Townsville. Giggling she spun around happily. In doing so she accidently knocked into a group of teenage boys.

"Hey! Watch it!" One cried.

"Get off us lady!" Another said.

"What'da you think you're doing?" the third asked.

"I'm so sorry." Moira said getting up, "I should have been paying more attention." She held out her hands to the boys. "Let me help you up."

The boys pushed away her hand.

"Watch where you're going next time." The one with orange hair and red eyes said.

"Yeah! Now get lost!" The light purple haired one with green eyes said.

"No one wants to see your ugly mug." the one with blonde hair and blue eyes said.

"You'd think your parents would have taught you some manners." Moira said crossing her arms and turning around.

"Yeah well Mama never did." one said.

Moira sighed.

"Well, I'm gonna take you back to your house or houses and have a talk with her, or them." she said, "Are you siblings?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?" the orange haired one asked.

"Besides, we don't live with Mama, or anyone, we don't even have a house." the blonde said.

"Boomer!" the orange one said slapping him.

"You… you're homeless?" Moira asked shocked.

She should have known their would be homeless people here, even though New Townsville seemed perfect aside from the villains and constantly needing to be saved by Powerpuff Girls Z no city or town was perfect, but to see that it was three teenage boys…

"W-what!?" the orange haired one asked, "No! J-just because we live on the streets by ourselves doesn't mean we're homeless!"

"Actually it does." Moira said, "Don't you have your mother to go to?"

"No, we don't live with Mama." Boomer said.

The orange haired boy slapped him again.

"A-are y-you orphans?" Moira asked.

"No! we just don't live with Mama that's all." Boomer cried.

"Stinky sock boomerang!" the light purple haired one cried tossing a smelling sock at her.

Moira pinched her nose and scrunched up her face at the smell.

"Earwax Q-tip!" Boomer cried using Q-tips before tossing the earwax at her while keeping hold of the Q-tips.

"Spitball straw!" the orange haired one cried before firing spitballs at her.

Moira merely moved out of the way of both attacks. It was like babysitting the Richardson triplets all over again. She didn't blame them though, after all, they lived on the streets and didn't have their mother for whatever reason, she felt pity for them, they probably have a rougher life than hers.

"H-how aren't you effected!?" the orange haired boy cried.

"Years of practice." Moira said letting go of her nose.

The boys clenched their fists and growled.

"I want to help you." Moira said.

The boys looked at her.

"To get off the streets." she explained, "Even though you're being jerks you don't deserve that."

"Hey! We're just fine on our own!" the orange haired boy yelled.

"You're just kids! Well, teens actually, but when's the last time you had a proper meal, or had proper shelter during bad weather?"

The boys growled and clenched their fists again, but their stomachs rumbled making them blush some.

"Here," Moira said reaching into her bag, "have my lunch." she pulled out a lunch box and handed it to the boys before taking out her wallet. "And here, take fifty dollars so you can get more food if you need to." she looked at them. "What are your last names?" she said.

"Brick." the orange haired one said snatching the money.

"Butch." the light purple haired one said.

"And I'm Boomer!" Boomer said taking the lunch box from Butch.

He opened it to reveal a large, home cooked meal.

The boys all drooled slightly before stuffing the food in their mouths as fast as they could making Moira giggle.

"Hey, how bout we go to the park and get some ice cream?" she asked, "My treat."

"Why are you being so nice?" Brick asked with his mouth full.

"Well, I kinda know what you're going through, my parents abused me and made me sleep under the stairs, in a way, I was homeless as well." Moira explained rubbing the back of her neck, "It's why I want to help you, I had to wait until I was accepted into college before I could escape that life, I want to help give you a better one while you're still young, before you're adults or life will be that much harder even if you grew up on the streets, you'll have a harder time getting a job and providing for yourself."

The boys shared a look before nodding.

* * *

"So, you're saying that your Mama is a weird monkey guy who created you with nose hair, some of the Powerpuff Girls Z's DNA, and Chemical Z?" Moira asked as they sat on a bench eating ice cream.

"Yup." Boomer said.

"What exactly is Chemical Z?" Moira asked.

"Not really sure." Brick said.

"But it's what allowed you guys to attack like that earlier, right?" Moira asked.

"Yep." Boomer said.

"So, does it do anything else?" Moira asked.

"Not sure." Butch said.

"We never gave it much thought." Brick said, "We're usually too busy causing trouble."

Moira smirked. They were more of an annoying group of teenage boys with powers they didn't know much about than villains.

"Well, if I'm gonna help you I'll need to do some research on Chemical Z, that way I'll know what's necessary for you guys and what the proper living conditions would be." she said standing up still holding her ice cream, "I'm really good with chemistry and could probably figure it out with just a small sample, but having other records for reference would be very beneficial."

"Well you'll probably never get that done," Brick said, "no one outside the Mayor, his assistant, Powerpuff Girls Z, their dumb talking dog, that Professor guy, and his son know anything about it, the knowledge isn't open to the public and I highly doubt you could look it up."

"Well, that'd make it harder, but I'm sure I can find a way to get information on it and its abilities!" Moira said.

"And if you can't?" Butch asked.

"We'll cross that bridge if we get to it." Moira said casually. "Hey, where does this Professor live?" She asked turning around.

* * *

Moira took a deep breath as she stood outside Professor Utonium's door. She'd managed to look him up online and had found that he constantly invented things and had once mentioned wishing he had more help around the lab so she was feeling pretty confident this would work, or at least she was praying it would. Taking a deep breath she rung the doorbell. Not long after a man answered.

"Oh, hello." he said.

"Hi! I'm Moira!" Moira introduced offering her hand, "I just moved here. I just graduated college getting a degree in Science and Chemistry, and I read online that you'd mentioned wanting more help around your lab, so I thought it might be beneficial to the both of us if I became your assistant. I could help you around the lad making things a bit easier for you to work and I could get hands on experience to go to my goal of becoming a professional scientist! I want to be able to create things that will help give people better lives, like creating a plant that grows in all weather and is immortal and never runs out for whatever kind of food it provides, or being able to put an end to people being homeless!"

"Wow, that's very ambitious, but I'm gonna have to turn you down." he said.

"Professor Utonim, with all due respect, I feel that you need my help." Moira said, "Not just with the lab, I remember reading you're a single parent, sorta, I mean, with your wife living in space, and all, anyway back in my home town I babysat a lot, most of the kids referred to me as their older sister, I think Ken might benefit from having me around, to act as an older sibling type of character. Even if he seems fine, if a child lacks having two parental figures in their life they don't benefit as well as those with both figures; however adding in an older sibling character tends to raise their benefits when it comes to mentality, stability, and even their way of learning. I'm sure you always try to keep Ken's best interest in mind and allowing me to be your assistant would more than likely be doing just that."

The Professor still looked unsure.

"At least allow me to help for a few days, just to see how things go." Moira pleaded.

"Well, I suppose a few days couldn't hurt." The Professor said.

"Thank you very much, you won't regret this!" Moira said.

"So Moira, where do you live?" The Professor asked.

"Gack! I knew there was something I forgot to do before I moved here!" she cried, "I forgot to book a hotel, or an apartment, or a house before I came!"

She groaned and slouched over dramatically with a sweat drop and tears filling her eyes.

"Well, that's alright, you can stay here for now." The Professor said.

"Really!?" Moira asked, "You mean it?"

The Professor nodded.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Moira cried.

"Hey dad, who's this?" Ken asked walking into the room with Poochi.

"Oh, Ken, this is Moira," The Professor introduced, "she'll be staying here and helping out in the lab."

"Nice to meet you Moira. " Ken said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you as well." Moira said smiling.

'Man, I'm so lucky Professor Utonim is letting me stay or I'd of been on the streets just like those boys, then I wouldn't have been much help to them.' Moira thought, 'Well, unless I'd ended up with a big sister role with them, but even that might not have done much good, after all, they are villains and I don't think they'd give it up just because I was nice to them.'

"So Moira how about we show you around, so you get used to the place and tomorrow you can start helping in the lad?" The Professor asked.

"That sounds great." Moira said smiling.

* * *

Moira smiled and hummed her grandmother's lullaby as she brushed her long lilac hair. Her first day in New Townsville hadn't been the best, but it had been pretty great and she was confident that she'd be able to get those boys off the streets and into a loving home, hopefully school as well. With that in mind she set her brush down yawning and went to bed.

* * *

SPH: Well I hope you all enjoyed, please leave a comment telling me what you thought, it really means a lot to me when you guys do that, it helps me improve. I'll see you in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: In the Lab

SPH: Hey-oh! So here's chapter 3! I don't own Powerpuff Girls Z or any of the characters or locations, I only own Moira and all other OC's. On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 3: In the Lab

* * *

"You really think that Moira girl's gonna come through?" Boomer asked.

"I doubt it." Brick said, "We're known all over the city, I highly doubt she'd be able to find us a home."

"Yeah, but I don't know about you, but I really wanna get off the street." Boomer said, "I've never slept on a real bed and it'd be nice to not have to steal food when we're hungry for once, that way we wouldn't get chased and have to deal with Powerpuff Girls Z."

"For once he has a point." Butch said.

"Yeah, but like I said, who'd even want us?" Brick asked, "Plus we'd probably have to go to school."

"If school means free food that isn't stolen and an actual bed and roof over my head then I'm up for it, I just won't pay attention." Boomer said.

"Never thought of that one." Brick said.

"What if we have to give up villainy?" Butch asked.

"Yeah, there's that." Brick said, "Well, we could still cause trouble I guess, just not as much." he sighed. "Oh man, I'm feeling really conflicted right now." he groaned slouching over dramatically with a sweat drop.

Just then their stomachs rumbled.

"Wanna go use the money Moira gave us to get something to eat?" Boomer asked.

"We haven't eaten anything since Moira got us ice cream yesterday." Butch said.

"Yeah, let's go, hopefully we won't be recognized and they'll accept it." Brick said.

"Hey, we should go to a fast food place!" Boomer said, "Their food's always delicious, even on the dollar menu and if we only get stuff off that we can make the money last longer."

"For once you actually have a good idea." Butch said.

"Thanks!" Boomer said, "Hey!"

"Come on, let's just go get some food." Brick said.

* * *

Moira yawned and stretched as she sat up in bed and slowly opened her blue eyes.

"Wow, that's the best nights sleep I've had in years." she said swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and standing up.

Still yawning she made her way over to her closet and picked her outfit. A pink top, white denim jacket, pair of shorts and black leggings with purple stars before putting on her white lace up boots with light blue laces. She then grabbed her brush and brushed her hair before heading to the lab.

"Good morning Professor." she said.

"Good morning Moira, how'd you sleep?" The Professor asked.

"Better than I have in years." Moira replied, "Is there anything I can help you with right now?"

"Not really, I'm just checking the monitors for crime activity so we can alert the girls." The Professor said.

"Dad! Look!" Ken cried, "It's the Rowdyruff Boys! They look like they've got money and are going to buy food with it, but there's no doubt they stole the money in the first place."

"Poochi quick!" The Professor said.

"HOLD IT!" Moira cried making them look at her.

"What is it?" Poochi asked.

"I gave them money yesterday." Moira said sighing, "They're homeless so I gave them money to get food."

Everyone looked at her shocked.

"They might always cause trouble, but I don't think they're really villains, I think they're just misunderstood kids." Moira continued, "I mean, maybe their sole purpose at first was to be, but I think that after a while, it went from villainy to just trying to survive on the streets."

"I suppose that would make sense, after all they don't live with Mojo, or anyone else." Ken said.

"And you really gave them money yesterday?" Poochi asked.

"Yes!" Moira cried, "Yes! I didn't even know they were the Rowdyruff Boys until they told me at the park when I bought them ice cream!" she sighed. "Not that had I known it would have made a difference, I'd probably have done it with the intention to try and get them to try being good for once." she admitted.

"Well, since Moira gave them the money we can ignore them, but we should still keep an eye on them." Ken said, "Moira might be right, they might not be doing everything out of evil intentions, it could just be them trying to get by."

"Not to mention that it could just be a phase they're going through," Moira added, "I remember most of the guys in my home town acted in that sort of fashion when they were teenagers, though on a lower, less destructive scale."

Everyone just looked at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Professor! Professor!" a girls voice called.

Moments later Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup darted in.

"Quick! We need to transform!" Blossom cried.

"Yeah! We saw the Rowdyruff Boys using stolen money to buy food!" Buttercup said.

"Actually that money wasn't stolen." Moira said sweat dropping.

"Who are you?" Bubbles asked.

"And what do you mean the money wasn't stolen?" Buttercup asked.

"Girls, this is Moira, my new assistant." The Professor introduced.

"I gave them that money yesterday because they're homeless." Moira explained.

"Oh, that makes sense." Bubbles said.

"How does that make any sense!?" Buttercup asked, "They're bad guys! They aren't homeless, they just lied to dope her into giving them money!"

"For your information," Moira said hands on hips, "I made that observation myself and they kept trying to deny it. And just because they act like bad guys doesn't mean they are, they could just as easily be misunderstood!"

"You know, their aura was more of a dark gray today, not a solid dark color like black or a really dark purple like usual." Blossom said.

Buttercup pulled at her hair.

"Oh stop it already!" Blossom said.

"Yeah, you already said you liked Butch." Bubbles added.

"I never said that!" Buttercup cried.

Moira giggled.

"What's so funny?" Buttercup asked.

"You're making me think of my friends Anna and Emily from back home." Moira said, "We would fight like that all the time!"

Blossom and Bubbles giggled while Buttercup crossed her arms.

"I'm gonna guess you three are Powerpuff Girls Z." Moira said, "After all, how many girls would run in here saying they needed to transform because they spotted crime?"

The girls just stared at her.

"What?" Moira asked, "Seriously, why does everyone keep looking at me like that?"

The Professor cleared his throat.

"Well, if it's any consultation, we decided to keep a close watch on the Rowdyruff Boys to see if Moira's right, so if they do end up doing something, we'll know." he said.

"I guess that works." Buttercup said sighing.

"Well, it seems today's pretty calm." The Professor said.

"It's still morning, not too early, but also not very close to afternoon, we could still get activity." Moira said, "During the summer the guys back home would wait for exactly eleven o'clock before starting any trouble that they'd usually get in trouble with my mom and the rest of the police force, then things would be calm for a few hours before they'd start again, but then again, this isn't Stormfield, so maybe things will be calm."

"Hopefully since it's still summer the villains will decide to go on break too." Buttercup said.

"Well while nothing's happening so far, don't count on it." Ken said, "You might get a break or two, but they're still Villains, they don't ever seem to be done causing trouble."

"Your mom's a cop?" Bubbles asked.

"Can we not talk about my family please? They're the last thing I ever want to think about." Moira said.

"Why?" Bubbles asked. She gasped. "Oh no! Are they dead!?"

"MY FAMILY IS NONE OF YOU GIRLS BUSINESS!" Moira yelled her head swelling huge with a red vain mark, white dot eyes, and flames surrounding her.

"Geez, she was just trying to help." Blossom said.

Moira sighed.

"I know, I'm sorry." she said, "I'm just not on good terms with my parents, and with my brother and grandparents gone, that leaves no one left family wise to turn to and I'd like to try to forget about my old life, so please don't bring up my family, even if I mention them, I'm trying to make a reference to a situation we're dealing with and I'd appreciate it if you'd pretend that I was just talking about some random person instead of someone I know and am related to, okay?"

"Alright, I'm really sorry, I didn't know it was such a sore subject, I won't bring it up again I promise!" Bubbles said, "Unless of course by accident."

Moira smiled.

"Thank you." she said.

"Moira, why don't you…" The Professor started.

Just then a woman screamed from the monitor.

"Oh no! That's Ms. Bellum!" Blossom cried.

"Looks like Fuzzy Lumpkins is going after her again." Ken said.

"Judging by having hearts for eyes, I'm betting he's in love with her, but she's not in love with him." Moira said.

"Yeah, that's the case alright." Blossom said.

"Poochi." Ken said.

"Powerpuffs we need you-ooooh!" Poochi cried.

"Hyper Blossom!" Blossom cried transforming.

"Rolling Bubbles!" Bubbles cried transforming as well.

"Powered Buttercup!" Buttercup yelled also transforming.

"Powerpuff Girls Z!" the girls cried striking a pose.

"Wow." Moira breathed.

The girls left to take care of Fuzzy.

"Hey, what exactly gives them those powers?" Moira asked.

"That would be the White Z Rays they got hit by." Ken said.

"White Z Rays?" Moira asked.

"Yes, that's how they got their powers." Ken said, "It was kinda my fault."

"It's also how I'm able to talk." Poochi said.

"We had to gather all the white Z Rays in order to defeat HIM, but I'm sure you know about that." Ken said.

"It was all over the news world wide, kinda hard not to." Moira said, "But wait, wouldn't that have gotten rid of their powers and Poochi's ability to talk?"

"Well, turns out White Z Rays, well, I guess all Z Rays are able to replenish themselves within their host restoring power or we'd only have the Powerpuff Girls and Poochi instead of the Villains as well." The Professor explained.

"If that's so, do you suppose even ones yet to find a host could replenish from their last area just by leaving a possible trace of being there in order to continue to search for a host it deems worthy?" Moira asked.

"Hmm, it's possible, why?" The Professor asked.

"Well, if White Z Rays were able to counteract and remove, or at least weaken HIM's stolen extra Black Z Rays leaving him stranded in space, do you suppose that they could have the potential to override Black Z Ray power?" Moira proposed, "If a Villain were to consider changing and proved worthy it could attract White Z Rays, the question is how would the reaction to it turn out?"

The Professor, Ken, and Poochi looked at her.

"What I'm saying is that I don't think any of the Z Rays hit their targets by accident." Moira said, "I think that the effect sought out different things that it believed worthy of its power, but if another already had the power of a different type of Z Ray, then how would the reaction turn out?"

"Hmm, good question, where'd this come from?" The Professor asked.

"When Blossom said the boys auras weren't dark like usual, but grey, I started wondering by if showing them kindess it had an effect on them that started changing the color of it based on changing their usual actions." Moira said, "After all, they were buying food with the money I gave them instead of stealing food, or money like usual. Also they told me they weren't actually hit by Z Rays, but instead had their powers due to the mix of Chemical Z, Mojo's nose hair, and a bit of DNA from the girls that Mojo got by stealing some of the girls stuff."

"So what you're saying is that Because they didn't get hit directly they weren't one hundred percent worthy of the powers, they were just made by them which technically made them neutral because they had DNA from both someone who had White Z Rays and someone who had black ones." Ken said.

"Exactly, so if my theory is correct, even the Black Z Rays HIM stole could replenish themselves if they were ones still looking for a host and White Z Rays as well, while the boys did cause trouble perhaps the still roaming Z Rays didn't find them worthy of any extra powers because they still needed to prove it by having the correct intentions, or by proving it by doing something the Z Rays deem worthy." Moira said, "If so it's possible that the boys could be hit by any Z Rays still out there. If so, due to using so much Black Z Ray power in the past and very little White Z Ray power what would their reaction to White Z Rays end up being if deemed worthy by a White Z Ray? And I don't mean personal reactions, I mean reaction health and power wise."

"Since villains kept popping up at random times after the Z Rays were made it's possible that the rays traveled around trying to find hosts instead of just randomly landing, though maybe a few were random ones such as the Amoeba Boys, I don't really know why they'd been chosen and the girls said that they believe the reason they got hit was because they already possessed the qualities of super heroes." Ken said, "And it's possible that Poochi got hit because a White Z Ray felt it was better for me to have a real companion instead of just a toy dog that could act kinda silly at times."

"I wonder…" Moira said, "What can you tell me about the trouble the Rowdyruff Boys would cause? Like, was it world threating, or just annoying?"

"The trouble they caused was more on the annoying side, true they had very dangerous moments, but they were usually only creating disturbances or grossing people out, it was pretty rare they caused any actual danger that was threatening." Ken said.

"Hmm, if that's the case, then perhaps by me just showing them a little kindness that's why their aura was gray." Moira said, "By being kind to them it's causing them to slowly turn over a new leaf and do the right things. If that's the case then just continuing to be nice to them could make them realize how much better things can be by being on the side of good instead of evil and lead them to being allies instead of enemies."

"I dunno, it's kinda a stretch." Ken said.

"In any case we should continue to observe them before deciding on trying that." Moira said, "If they continue to act the way they normally do we can pass my theory as false, however; if they continue to do things like buying food with the money I gave them, and observe them doing things like being nice, then we could see if by being nice it causes them to do more nice things."

"Well, I suppose that would make sense, it is best to observe them now, especially since they shouldn't exist because the girls defeated them in Egypt." Ken said.

Moira was surprised by this.

"Well, if you're talking about when HIM was in charge, perhaps after his defeat it reset all his work, therefore restoring the boys." Moira said.

'No wonder their homeless, not only don't they live with the one who created them, but they died and were brought back only to have no where to go.' Moira said, 'Had someone brought them back instead of HIM being defeated, maybe, just maybe they'd have a loving home.'

"Hey Moira, the girls just took care of Fuzzy, would you mind helping me with a new project of mine?" The Professor asked.

"Oh! Of course!" Moira said.

* * *

"Okay, now, hand me that blow torch." The Professor said.

"Here you go." Moira said, "Uhm, what is this anyway?"

"It's a new weapon, for the girls, they've been struggling a bit with their normal ones so I decided to help them out a bit." The Professor said, "This is for Buttercup, it's a rocket launcher that launches electric nets."

"Nice." Moira said.

"Now, could you help me with making the nets?" The Professor asked.

Moira yawned and flopped down on her bed face first. Her first day had been exhausting. If she wasn't helping make weapons she was cleaning, if she wasn't cleaning she was keeping watch for crime, and if she wasn't keeping watch for crime she was helping make weapons.

* * *

"The Professor had some really good ideas, but a lot of them would be heavy to carry and run out of ammo." she said, "Hmm, I bet I could come up with some designs of my own weapons that would be light weight and not run out of ammo."

Sitting up she grabbed a sketch pad and started working on designs.

* * *

SPH: What designs does Moira have store for us? Is she right about the Z Rays? Are the boys really changing? What happened between Moira and her parents that makes it so she doesn't like bringing up her family? Alright, so, if you go on Buttercup's page on the Powerpuff Girls Z Wiki it says it's implied that she has developed feelings for Butch so I decided to use that in my story. Please leave a review telling me what you thought and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4: The Boys

SPH: Hey guys! Here's chapter 4! I do not own Powerpuff Girls Z or any of the characters or locations, I only own Moira and any other OC's. on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 4: The Boys

* * *

"Man, I can't believe we had to resort to begging to be allowed to buy food from that place." Brick said before taking a bite out of his burger.

"Yeah, but at least we got to eat." Boomer said.

"I guess you're right." Brick said.

"I bet things would have gone smoother if Moira'd been there." Butch said, "I mean that guy didn't put up much of a fight when we got ice cream, he just asked if Moira was aware we're the Rowdyruff Boys and shrugged when she said she didn't care."

"Plus we probably could have gotten stuff that wasn't on the dollar menu." Boomer said, "You think it will be that way once we're off the street?"

"Of course it will." Brick said, "We'll have someone taking care of us and getting the food."

"Probably food that isn't as good as Moira's lunch though," Boomer said, "that was way better than this. I wonder if she made it herself?"

"Who cares?" Brick asked, "We'll be off the street."

"But what if Moira can't find anywhere for us to go?" Boomer asked.

"Maybe we could stay with her." Butch said.

"But she's a girl!" Boomer cried, "What if she has cooties?"

"She's a grown up," Birck said, "grown up's don't have cooties."

"Oh." Boomer said.

* * *

"So what now?" Butch asked swallowing the last of his burger.

"I-I dunno." Brick said, "Maybe we could go to the skate park?"

"Why?" Boomer asked.

"To go skating dummy." Brick said slapping the back of Boomer's head. He crossed his arms and glared. "I don't know about you, but I'm not really in the mood to cause trouble right now." he said, "Which is really weird."

"Yeah, it is weird." Boomer said, "I'm not in the mood either, probably because I'm a little worried we might not be able to get off the streets."

"I really hope Moira comes through." Butch said.

"Well, come on, I bet skating with make us feel better." Brick said.

Butch and Boomer nodded.

* * *

"Hey! Watch it!" Brick cried as a kid nearly knocked him over on his board.

The kid turned around and made a face making Brick growl.

Boomer and Butch weren't doing much better. It seemed like every kid was trying to knock them off their boards.

"Hey Rowdyruff Boys! Get out of here and go cause trouble elsewhere!" a boy yelled.

"You're the ones trying to knock us off our boards!" Boomer cried, "We just wanna skate!"

"Yeah right!" a girl said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah! Since when do villains just want to skate?" another boy said.

The Rowdyruff Boys growled.

"Why do you have to be such jerks!?" Brick yelled.

"I wish Moira was here." Boomer mumbled while the other kids laughed at them.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Brick said.

"I wish Moira had been with us, I bet she wouldn't have let them be such jerks." Boomer said.

"Why do we even care so much?" Butch asked, "Normally we cause trouble without a second thought and would have made those kids regret what they'd said."

"Brick, you okay?" Boomer asked, "You're really quiet."

"No I'm not!" Brick cried, "I just don't get why what those kids said hurts so much!"

"Dude, are you, like, crying?" Boomer asked noticing the tears in his brothers eyes.

"No!" Brick said.

"Come on, let's go do something else." Butch said.

"No thanks." Brick said shocking them, "I just wanna be alone."

"Well we can't exactly be alone," Boomer said, "We don't have anywhere to go to where we can be alone."

Just then their stomachs growled again.

"Let's go get something to eat!" Boomer said, "Food makes everything better."

* * *

"Ow!" the boys cried landing on their butts.

"Man, that's the third place today!" Brick said.

"Let's keep looking, there's bound to be somewhere where they'll let us eat." Boomer said.

"I don't think there is anywhere." Brick said.

"Come on, one more place." Boomer said.

"Fine." Brick said standing up.

The boys walked around until they found another fast food joint.

"Come on, let's go!" Boomer said darting in, his brothers following.

They were a bit surprised to see only four other people in it, two sitting eating, and two ordering food.

"Come on." Brick said motioning for them to follow him to the register.

"Hey! Get lost you little brats!" a man behind one cried looking at them.

"Please, we just want something to eat!" Brick said.

"And we have money! See?" Boomer asked pulling out the remaining money.

The man glared at them, but nodded.

"Make your order fast, get your food and get out." he said.

"Three dollar burgers and three sodas!" Brick said.

"Six dollars." the man said.

Boomer handed him the money. Not long after they got their food and darted out of the store.

"I'm surprised that went better than I thought it would." Brick said before eating his burger.

His brothers nodded.

Butch yawned.

"It's getting late." Brick said, "We should find somewhere to sleep."

"I can't wait til we're off the streets." Boomer said sighing.

The boys wondered around until they found themselves in an alley.

"I guess this will work. We can sleep under that fire escape in case it rains." Brick said pointing to a fire escaped.

"Yeah, but there are garbage bags under it." Boomer said.

"So? We can use them as a bed, or pillows, or something." Brick said.

"True." Boomer said.

All three boys yawned and went under the fire escape and layed down before falling asleep.

* * *

SPH: Poor boys, will Moira really come through? Will they get a loving family? Who caught the reference to Maryanne from Strange Magic at the Skate Park? Well, let me know what you guys thought in the comments and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5:Weapon ZTomorrow's Plans

SPH: Hey-oh! I do not own Powerpuff Girls Z or any of its characters or location, I only own Moira and all other OC's. On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 5: Weapon Z/Tomorrow's Plans

* * *

"Oh, Moira, you're up early." The Professor said spotting Moira in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Yep." Moira said smiling, "I actually wanted to show you some designs I made for new weapons for the girls. They're in my sketch pad on the table."

The Professor picked up the sketch pad and flipped through it.

"These are pretty good, I like the bow that can summon back its arrows after they hit or miss a target idea for Buttercup, but your wand idea for Blossom, the one that can manipulate the elements around her, how would we even be able to make that work?" he asked.

"Well, I was thinking, if Chemical Z was what gave the girls their powers, maybe it could be used in some of their weapons to make the weapons more powerful and have more unique abilities." Moira said smiling.

"Hmm, it's worth a try." The Professor said rubbing his chin.

"What's worth a try?" Ken asked walking in.

"And what's that delicious smell?" Poochi asked.

"Oh, using Chemical Z to enhance the new weapons for the girls." The Professor said.

"And that smell is breakfast." Moira said smiling.

She placed a stack of pancakes, a tray of bacon and eggs, and a bowl of fruit on the table.

"Bon appetite!" she said.

"Ken and his dad looked at the food slightly drooling while they and Poochi had stars in their eyes before digging in.

"Mmh! This is amazing!" Ken cried.

"Thanks." Moira said smiling, "So, what are we gonna do today?"

"Probably the same as yesterday." Poochi said.

Moira sighed.

"Well, then maybe we could work on a few of my designs then." she said, "I'd like to at least get a prototype done."

"I think we can work on a few." The Professor said nodding.

Moira smiled.

"Great!" she said.

"Hey Moira, how long are you going to be staying?" Ken asked.

"Oh. I'm really not sure." Moira said, "I have to find an apartment or house that fits my budget first, I'm hoping to find one that's cheap, but not crappy, I only have five hundred dollars in my bank account, so I gotta use it carefully."

Ken and his dad shared a look.

"So, how much did you want to spend on one?" Ken asked.

"Seventy-five dollars max." Moira said, "Once I have an income and have saved up more money I plan to find a nicer place, you know, basically upgrade my living conditions."

"Well, I guess we should probably start on those weapons." The Professor said standing up.

"Oh, okay." Moira said nodding.

"Ken, keep a watch out for crime." The Professor said.

"Will do!" Ken said.

* * *

"Okay, let's test this again." Moira said holding the wand she designed for Blossom, "I tweaked the programing some so it should be able to pick up brain waves so it knows what to do, I want Blossom to name the attacks herself."

Moira spun around while holding the wand in front of her before swinging it up to the left. A tree branch shot up in the same direction.

"Alright!" Moira cried, "Now, let's test the wind."

Spinning around Moira managed to create a whirlwind.

"Whoo!" she cried.

"Gack! Moi-ra!" three male voices cried.

"Gack! Brick, Boomer, Butch! What are you doing here!?" Moira cried realizing she'd picked up the boys in it.

The boys groaned as they were set back down on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Brick asked.

"Oh, just testing a new weapon for Blossom." Moira said, "It uses Chemical Z as well as a very sophisticated program to sense brainwaves and use them to control the elements around Blossom when she's fighting, you know, like having vines grab her opponent, creating a whirlwind, using a nearby lake to put out a fire or someone on fire."

"Well I think it works." Brick said wobbling.

Moira giggled.

"I still have to test it with other elements, but wind and plants seem to work just fine." she said, "Anyway, why are you here?"

"We wanted to see how finding us a home is going." Boomer said.

"I haven't had much time, but I have learnt a lot about Chemical Z which will be very helpful in finding you a home." Moira said, "And hopefully I'll be able to get myself an apartment, I completely forgot to get one before I came here. I'm lucky the Professor lets me live here or I probably wouldn't be much help."

"When do you think you'll be able to find us a home?" Boomer asked.

"I'm gonna ask to have tomorrow off so I can look for an apartment, I'll work on finding you a home while I'm at it, hopefully soon, but it could take a while." Moira said.

The boys groaned.

"I hope it's soon because I'm getting sick of literally being tossed out of fast food places." Brick said.

"Not to mention that we won't have to sleep on garbage bags." Butch added.

"Hopefully kids will be nicer if we finally have a home." Boomer said.

Moira bit her lip.

"You know what, why don't you come with me tomorrow?" Moira said, "That way people will be able to meet you before deciding and I can make us all lunch so you won't have that problem again!"

"Really!?" Brick asked.

"Thanks Moira!" the boys cried.

Moira giggled.

"You're welcome." she said, "You might wanna leave though, I'm gonna do more testing and I don't want you accidently getting hurt."

The boys nodded.

"Bye Moira! See you tomorrow!" they cried running off.

"What was that about?" Ken asked from behind Moira startling her.

"Heh heh," Moira muttered turning around, "Well… you see, I kinda told them I'd help them get off the streets, I mean, they might be jerks, and villains, but they're still just kids… sorta, they deserve a loving home and someone who can provide, besides, they seem to be improving on being good, though I suppose it could just be an act, eh, I'm gonna try and help anyway." she finished shrugging.

Ken sweat dropped.

"Anyway, I'm gonna do more testing on this, so if you don't mind I'd like it if you went back inside so if it malfunctions you're less likely to be in the line of fire." Moira said.

"Oh, yeah, sure." Ken said, "Oh, and when are you going to tell my dad?"

"I'll tell him at dinner." Moira said waving it off.

Ken nodded and went back inside.

"Okay, now for sunshine." Moira said.

* * *

"Professor!" Moira cried running out of the lab, "Do you have a minute?"

"Sure, what is it Moira?" The Professor asked.

"Two things, one I was hoping that I could take tomorrow off to look at apartments, and two, I'm actually trying to find the Rowdyruff Boys a home." Moira said, "I mean, they're still kids, they need somewhere to go to where they can feel safe and loved, I just feel helping is the right thing to do."

The Professor was shocked for a moment, but smiled and placed a hand on Moira's shoulder.

"There's nothing wrong with you trying to help them," he said, "I hope you do, studies show that the environment someone lives in effects their mood and behavior, so if you can get them in a loving home, they might just turn over a new leaf. As for taking tomorrow off I don't see any problem with that at all."

Moira smiled.

"Oh thank you so much!" she cried clasping her hands together.

"Now, why don't you get some rest?" The Professor suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea." Moira said yawning.

Moira walked into her room and noticed something on her dresser. She walked over and picked up a check and a letter.

 _Dear Moira,_ the letter read.

 _Since you need help with saving up and paying for an apartment or house we decided to help you out. You'll be getting a pay check every month as well as Christmas bonuses. We hope you'll soon be able to afford the apartment or house of your dreams._

 _Professor Utonium, Ken, and Poochi._

 _P.S. We gave you a little extra in this check, just to give you a bit more help._

Moira glanced at her check and her eyes widened when she saw the check was written for fifteen hundred dollars.

'A little extra!?' she thought, 'Try a lot! Guess before I go look for apartments I need to stop by the bank, thank goodness I remembered to switch my bank accounts.'

Smiling she went to bed.

* * *

SPH: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! How will house hunting go for Moira and the boys? Will Moira find the place of her dreams? Will she find the boys a family? Will Moira be able to get her weapons made? Tell me what you guys thought and I'll see you in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6: Home Outing

SPH: Hey everyone! Originally you were gonna get all my finished chapters on Sunday night, but it was getting late and I had classes yesterday, and then I was trying to balance this while doing my clubs at my college and I just didn't have time to update until today, so, all finished chapters will be posted today unless something happens! I do not own Powerpuff Girls Z, nor do I own any of the characters or locations, I only own Moira, all other OC's and the apartments and house she and the boys visit in this chapter. On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 6: Home Outing

Moira happily hummed as she made her and the boys' lunches. She'd decided to do stir-fry, with bento eggs, rice, and sandwiches (hers in the shape of cute little animal faces), fruit, juice, water, and homemade extra sugar buttermilk chocolate chip cookies.

'Oh! They are gonna love this!' Moira thought, the stir-fry with give them grains, meat, and veggies, the bento with give them grain and protein, the fruit and fruit juice will naturally give them fruit, water will keep them hydrated, and the cookies will be desert! A well balanced meal if I say so myself!'

Once she was done she packed the lunches, still humming before grabbing her check, putting it in her purse and heading out. She was a bit surprised when she saw the boys already waiting for her.

"Wow, you're here early." she said, "I thought I might need to try and track you down."

"Nope. We slept in the bushes so we could be here when you leave." Boomer said.

Moira giggled.

"Well, I have to stop by the bank first, but then right after we can start working on finding us homes." she said.

"Mmn, what's that smell?" Boomer asked.

"That would be lunch." Moira said giggling, "Now come on, let's go."

The boys nodded and followed her.

"We'd better stay outside." Brick said when they reached the bank.

"Since when do we care about getting in trouble at the bank?" Boomer asked.

"Since Moira's trying to find us a home." Brick said slapping him.

Moira giggled.

"Please don't cause trouble while I'm in there, okay?" she asked.

The boys nodded.

"Good." Moira said before rushing into the bank.

"You think we'll get a home today?" Boomer asked.

"It's the first day, I highly doubt it." Butch said.

"Plus, everyone around the city knows us," Brick said, "it will probably take a lot of convincing for someone to take us."

"I hope we end up with someone nice." Boomer said.

"You know what would be awesome?" Butch asked, "If they had a pool and a personal gym."

"And the latest gaming counsels and games!" Brick said.

"And let us drive a car!" Boomer said.

"We're too young to drive." Brick said.

"That's my point." Boomer said.

"Oh, now I get it." Brick said laughing.

They continued talking about what they wanted in the house for about twenty minutes until Moira came out.

"Sorry I took so long, they're crazy busy." she said.

"It's fine." Brick said.

"Yeah, we didn't really even notice how long you'd been in there, we were too busy talking to each other." Boomer said.

Moira smiled.

"Well, come on then." she said motioning for them to follow.

"So, where to first?" Brick asked hands behind head.

"Well, there's an apartment nearby, so we're gonna stop there first." Moira said looking at her phone.

"So what building is it in?" Boomer asked.

"Should only be a block away." Moira said, "Not too far from here."

"Hey, Moira, you think we'll get a home today?" Boomer asked.

"I dunno, I hope so." Moira said, "I hope you'll be able to get a loving home with people who care as soon as possible, but with your reputations, it might be a little hard."

"That's what I keep saying." Brick said sighing.

Moira giggled.

The group continued talking until they reached the building.

* * *

"Oh my gosh!" Moira cried as she opened the door to the apartment to see if she wanted it, "This is so gross"!

Trash was everywhere, you could see cockroaches, there was a leak in the ceiling, and it smelt like death.

"No thank you, come on boys, let's go." Moira said covering her mouth and nose.

* * *

Moira and the boys sighed as they sat down on a bench. They'd looked at three more places, asked twenty people if they'd taken the boys in, and still no success with either.

"I'm hungry." Brick complained.

"Me too." Boomer said.

"Me three." Butch said.

"Well, I guess we can eat." Moira said pulling out the lunches. "I hope you like them." she said handing the boys theirs, "I made it all myself, well, except for the fruit, juice, and water that is."

She and the boys laughed before opening their lunches and eating.

"This is great!" Brick said.

"Way better than fast food!" Boomer said.

"Where'd you learn to cook like this?" Butch asked.

Moira giggled.

"Thank you, but… I'd rather not talk about how I learnt, it brings up a lot of bad memories." she said.

The boys nodded.

"Well," Moira said once they were done, "let's continue."

* * *

"Wow," Moira said looking around a lilac house for rent, "this place is amazing!"

"Best place so far." Brick said.

"Gack!" Moira cried, "I thought I asked you to stay outside so you don't cause trouble."

"About that, Boomer got his head stuck in a tree across the street and we need help getting him out." Brick said.

Moira sighed.

"Got him out!" Butch cried from outside making Moira giggle.

"So, can I see the rest of the house?" Moira asked.

"Care to explain why there's a Rowdyruff Boy in here?" the landlord asked.

"Hey, they're just misunderstood kids." Moira said, "I mean they don't have any family to turn to, they live on the streets, and they don't even get proper living conditions. I'm trying to find a family that will give them a home and I let them tag along with me so I can find somewhere to live, they haven't caused trouble all day, aside from Boomer getting his head stuck in the tree across the street."

The landlord frowned, but nodded.

"Follow me." he said.

* * *

"Wow, this place has everything!" Brick said seeing the indoor swimming pool in the basement.

Moira giggled.

"How much is rent again?" she asked.

"Three hundred dollars a month." the landlord said.

"Three hundred?" Moira asked. She groaned. "I suppose it's reasonable, and with my new pay I should be able to pay it." she straightened up and looked the landlord in the eye. "I'll take it!" she said.

"Whoo!" Brick said.

Both Moira and the landlord looked at him.

"What?" he asked, "This place is awesome."

"I'm the one going to be living here." Moira said.

"Yeah, I know, that doesn't mean we won't visit." Brick said.

Moira just stared.

"Well, I guess I should have seen that one coming." she said shaking her head and smirking.

The landlord merely glared at the boy.

"Now, there will be lots of paper work and you probably won't get the key for a couple of months." he said turning back to Moira.

"I understand." Moira said nodding.

Brick blew a piece of hair out of his eyes while the two adults talked.

* * *

"Sorry I couldn't find you guys homes." Moira said as she and the boys walked back to the Professor's house.

"It's fine." Boomer said, "You can still try another day."

"Yeah, don't worry." Brick said.

Moira smiled.

"Thanks you guys." she said.

"I'm just glad one of us found a home." Boomer said, "A really awesome one too!"

Moira giggled.

"Oh, it looks like we're here." she said stopping. She turned to the boys. "Where are you gonna stay?"

"We'll just camp out in the bushes tonight." Brick said, "That way we can go once we wake up."

"But…" Moira started.

"Besides, I don't think we'd get along very well with Ken and that talking dog." Brick finished.

Moira sighed.

"Well, goodnight then." she said.

"Goodnight Moira." The boys said.

* * *

SPH: Well, normally I'd have questions, but I can't think of any for this chapter, so I'll see you in the next one!


	7. Chapter 7: A Month Later

SPH: Hey-oh! I do not own Powerpuff Girls Z, or any of its content, I only own Moira, all other OC's, the story and its plot. On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 7: A Month Later

Moira slammed her head of the table in front of her.

"How is it I finished Blossom's wand and Bubbles gauntlet, but I can't figure out what's going wrong with Buttercup's stupid bow and arrows!?" she cried.

"Moira maybe you should take a break." Ken said.

Moira sighed.

"You're right Ken, thanks." Moira said, "I'm gonna take the rest of the day off to try and clear my head, let your dad and the girls know, okay?"

Ken nodded.

"Oh! Right! Blossom said the Rowdyruff Boys aura's keep getting lighter; I think you might be having a positive effect on them." Ken said.

"Thanks, that's good to know." Moira said smiling, "Well, see ya later Ken."

"Bye Moira." Ken said.

* * *

Moira sighed as she entered the park. She had tried asking more people about taking the boys in, but no luck, and she still couldn't think of what was wrong with the dumb bow. She sighed again as she sat down on a bench.

A leaf fell in her lap making her look up. The tree she was under was starting to change color; just another sign autumn would be here in two months.

She heard laughter not too far away and saw a group of young girls laughing and playing together and smiled thinking of her friends back home and from college.

* * *

Brick, Boomer, and Butch sighed as they walked around the park, they'd just spent the last of the money Moira'd given them a week ago and weren't having any luck getting a home.

"Hey! Give it back!" a young girl cried catching Boomer's attention.

And older boy was holding a young girls bubbles and her bubble wand above her head too high for her to reach.

"What you gonna do pipsqueak?" the boy said.

"Hey! You heard her, give it back." Boomer said.

The boy stuck out his tongue at him.

Boomer scowled and stormed over before snatching the girl's things and kicking the other boy to the ground.

"What the Hell!?" the other boy said, "What, you think just because you're a Rowdyruff Boy I should be afraid?"

"No, I think you should leave her alone and pick on someone your own size." Boomer said, "Stop being such a jerk! She's just a kid."

"Whatever, like I wanted to pick on her anyway." the other boy said storming off.

"Here." Boomer said handing the girl back her bubbles.

The girl moved back and whimpered.

Boomer to the bubble wand and blew some bubbles making the girl smile.

"There ya go." Boomer said, "He won't bother you anymore, go have fun."

The girl smiled and nodded as she took back the bubbles and bubble wand.

'Wow, that was really random,' Boomer thought, 'normally I'd turn the blind eye to that.'

He went and caught up to his brothers, a bit shocked when he saw that Butch was playing soccer with some other kids of different ages.

"What's going on?" he asked Brick.

"Oh, some kids were just made fun of and had their ball stolen," Brick said, "Butch got it back and now he's playing with them to cheer them up."

"That's so unlike him," Boomer said, "Then again it's not like me either, I mean, that little girl we passed, a kid was being a jerk to her as well and I defended her. I wonder why?"

"I dunno." Brick said, "Maybe because Moira always stands up for us?" He shrugged. "But either way, you gotta admit, we've changed a lot."

"True, normally we'd be bashing in anyone who messed with us, or just for fun, not doing our best to stay out of trouble." Boomer agreed.

"We'd also never be caught dead around a girl grown up or not." Brick said.

"I like Moira." Boomer said, "She's nice, she's always there for us too, I guess she's like an older sister, huh?"

"Maybe," Brick said, "one thing's for sure, had she not crashed into us, nothing would have changed."

"Hey, what's with the lights?" Boomer asked.

Both Butch and Brick looked up and saw three white lights heading over to the area they were in.

"Look out!" Brick cried getting in front of a kid that a light was rapidly heading for.

"Get down!" Butch cried pushing a young boy out of the way.

"Get behind me!" Boomer cried putting himself between a light and a kid.

"Aah!" All three cried getting hit by the lights.

"Hard Brick!"

"Explosive Boomer!"

"Strong Butch!"

When the lights faded the three boys now had on belts that looked very similar to the ones Powerpuff Girls Z had.

* * *

SPH: What were those weird lights? What happened to the boys? Will Moira ever get the bow and arrows working? Well, I'll see you in the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8: We're What Now?

SPH: Hey-o! I don't own Powerpuff Girls Z or any of its content, I only own Moira, all other OC's, the story, and the plot. On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 8: We're What Now!?

Moira smiled as she looked at the leaf in her lap.

"Look out!"

"Get down!"

"Get behind me!"

Her head jerked up at the sound of the boys' voices.

'The boys'! They're in trouble!' she thought jumping up.

She ran in the direction of the voices.

"Brick! Boomer! Butch!" she cried spotting them.

* * *

"Ugh, what happened?" Boomer asked.

"What's with the belts?" Brick asked.

"They look a lot like the ones the Powerpuffs wear." Boomer said.

"Ugh!" Butch said, "Gross, what if they are the Powerpuffs belts?"

"I highly doubt they'd be black have an R if they belong to the Powerpuffs." Brick said pointing to the R's on the belts.

"Oh." Butch and Boomer said.

"Brick! Boomer! Butch!" Moira's voice cried.

The boys turned and saw her running over to them.

"I heard you cry out!" Moira cried falling onto her knees in front of them, "You're not hurt are you!?"

"We're fine." Brick said.

"But we did get hit by some weird white lights and then suddenly were wearing these belts." Boomer said.

"Dah! What!?" Moira cried, "Please repeat that, I'm not sure I heard right."

"I said we got hit by weird white lights and then suddenly had these belts on." Boomer said.

Moira had blue lines running down her face, white dot eyes, and a sweat drop.

"That's what I thought." she said before shaking her head. "Come on, you gotta come with me, fast."

"Why?" Brick asked.

"Are we in some sort of trouble!?" Boomer asked, "No! Wait! Danger, right!?"

"That's what we need to figure out." Moira said, "If I'm correct you just got hit by White Z Rays, the same kind that hit Powerpuff Girls Z, but since you'd previously using a lot of Black Z Ray power we have no idea what will happen so we gotta get you to the lab to make sure this isn't something that will kill you."

"K-kill us!?" the boys asked.

* * *

"Professor! Professor!" Moira cried darting into the lab with the boys behind her.

"Gack!" The Professor, Ken, Poochi, and the girls cried, along with the Mayor and Miss Bellum on the video call.

"Moira, you can't just take the day off and then come running in here calling for me, especially if I'm having a call with the Mayor." The Professor said.

"I'm terribly sorry, but this is extremely urgent." Moira said.

"Why are the Rowdyruff Boys with you?" The Mayor asked.

"Yeah, why are those punks here?" Buttercup asked as the six glared at each other.

"Hey, Buttercup, what's with the blush?" Moira asked noticing she was blushing while glaring at Butch.

"Huh!?" Buttercup cried, "I-I'm not blushing! I'm just so mad my face is red."

"Right." Moira said rolling her eyes, "Anyway, they just got hit by White Z Rays."

"How do you know?" Buttercup asked, "Did you see it?"

"Do you see the belts that look almost identical to yours?" Moira asked.

"Oh, they do have belts like ours." Blossom said.

"Anyway, could you make sure it's not going to do anything negative to them?" Moira asked.

"And that it's really White Z Rays like Moira said." Buttercup added.

The Professor and Ken nodded.

"Actually, we don't need to do the last one," Poochi said, "I'm surprised you girls don't sense it, they're definitely admitting White Z Ray energy."

"Well, that's a good thing, right?" Bubbles asked.

"But why would they get hit all of a sudden, I thought we collected all the White Z Rays!" Buttercup cried.

"Well Moira, I guess your hypothesis was right, even if White Z Rays don't have a host they can still regenerate themselves where they last were in order to find someone worthy of their powers." Ken said.

"But why them!?" Buttercup asked.

"They've changed a lot since Moira arrived." Blossom said, "For the better to be precise, actually, their auras are no longer dark, more of a silver, probably because they did, or maybe still do have Black Z Ray powers."

"Hey, can we hurry this up?" Brick asked, "I'd like to make sure I'm not gonna die from that White Z Ray stuff."

"I wonder if maybe we got hit because we stood up for those kids in the park." Boomer said.

"I didn't stand up for anyone." Brick said.

"No, but when we found that kid that got separated from his mom you're the one who drug us along to help him find her last week." Boomer said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Brick said.

"It's possible that proving you've changed by helping those kids is what caused the White Z Rays to hit you, they probably decided you were finally worthy of their powers." Ken said, "But you're right, we should make sure you're perfectly fine."

* * *

"Hmm," The Professor said, "Well, you seem perfectly fine."

The Rowdyruff Boys sighed with relief.

"That's odd." Ken said checking the results, "From what I can tell the only major change in your genetics is your weakness, it's no longer even there, as if the White Z Rays caused it to cease to exist."

"Meaning?" Boomer asked nervously.

"Meaning if a girl were to touch or kiss you it wouldn't have any negative effects such as causing you serious harm or killing you." Ken said, "However, if that's no longer your weakness, then there has to be a new one, but I can't find any trace of one."

"Hey, do you think if they got hit by White Z Rays like we did, then do you think they can transform like we can?" Bubbles asked.

"It's highly possible." Ken said, "But how would we even be able to trigger the transformation if there even is one."

"Well, if you can trigger the girls by saying you need them; maybe it works the same way for them." Moira said, "I mean it's worth a shot, right?"

The group nodded.

"What if we even have new powers?" Boomer asked.

"Yeah, hopefully less gross ones." Blossom said.

The boys stuck their tongues out at her.

"Oh! And Poochi, since we're all here, please don't howl it, just say it." Moira said.

"Got it." Poochi said nodding, "Rowdyruff Boys, we need you."

"Huh!?" the boys asked as their outfits changed, though only slightly.

They were still wearing their signature colors, but now they wore shoes similar to the girls, though they still had the wheels, their jeans were now black pants, they had jackets similar to the girls only with and R instead of a P and had long sleeves. They also lacked the hearts on the back of them. Brick's was bright red with dark red trimming and he had on a dark red top under it, Boomer's was bright blue with white trimming and had a dark blue top under it, and Butch's was medium green with dark green trimming and a dark green top underneath.

"Whoa…" They said once the transformation was complete.

"Hey, look at this!" Brick said summoning a sword.

"Eep!" Moira said ducking as he swung it.

Butch pulled out a sledge hammer making everyone duck as he swung it.

"STOP SWINGING YOUR WEAPONS!" Moira cried her head swelling up with a red vain mark and flames around her making the boys sweat drop.

"Don't have to worry about me; all I got is a lame slingshot." Boomer said sighing.

He decided to try it out, accidently causing the wall to explode as his ammo hit it.

"Whoa, nice!" He said smiling.

"Hey, I guess that makes you guys super heroes like us now!" Bubbles said.

"That makes us what now!?" The boys asked.

"Well, it makes sense," Moira said, "if the girls got hit by White Z Rays turning them into super heroes and anyone hit by Black Z Rays turned into a super villain, since you got hit by White Z Rays just now you'd be super heroes too now."

The boys groaned.

"Do we have to?" they asked.

Moira giggled.

"No, but the girls have been struggling a lot, they could probably use your help, plus if you helped them, then you could probably figure out how to use your weapons." she said. She smirked and ducked to their level. "Plus, if the other villains did anything to previously make you mad, when you have to fight them, it can be pay back." She whispered.

The boys shared a mischievous grin.

"Okay, count us in!" Brick said.

"Hey wait," Boomer said, "while this is great and all, we still don't have anywhere to go, unless Moira finally found us a home."

Moira sighed.

"Sorry, still no luck." she said.

The boys sighed.

"Well, that is a problem isn't it?" The Mayor said, "Even I'd have trouble getting them one."

"Yeah, it's like the only person who even cares about us is Moira." Boomer said.

"Hey, Moira, why don't we just stay with you?" Brick asked.

Moira was caught off guard by the question.

"I still don't get the house for three more months, plus I'm still trying to get my stuff from home shipped here." Moira said, "I'm not exactly saying no, but the landlord did look like he wanted to murder you just for being in the house after you told me Boomer had gotten his head stuck in a tree."

"Yeah, but you're the only one who ever stands up for us, and cares about us." Brick said.

"Yeah, you act like an older sister or something." Boomer said.

Moira sighed.

"That's technically up to the landlord, you know that, right?" she asked.

"I think I can help with that." The Mayor said.

"Huh?" Moira asked.

"Well I can tell your landlord that I've decided to have the boys stay with you, I could even register you as an adoptive sister to them." The Mayor said.

Moira and the boys smiled.

"Okay!" They cried.

"Wait, are we really gonna have to work with them?" Buttercup asked.

"Afraid so." The Mayor said, "But on the bright side at least fights should be a bit easier."

"Uhm, how do we change back?" Brick asked.

"Oh, right." Ken said.

"After we hit the girls with its light, this allowed them to change back to normal once they were ready any time after they were done fighting, or if they got a false alarm." The Professor said picking up a device.

He shined the light on the boys and they turned back to normal.

"Hey, I just noticed something." Moira said, "Your outfits hardly changed unlike the girls."

"You think that could be a problem?" Ken asked.

"Well it definitely could make it easier to connect the dots since for some reason people are unable to realize Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup are Powerpuff Girls Z unless they're wearing their Powerpuff Girls Z outfits." Moira said.

"Why don't I like the sound of this?" Brick muttered.

"Eww!" Buttercup cried, "When was the last time you guys bathed?"

Moira sniffed the air as well and gagged.

"Ugh! Butch, please tell me you threw another sock and that's not really you guys." She cried her eyes watering.

"Uhm, no?" Butch asked.

Moira ended up gagging and running and hurling in a waste basket.

"Okay you three, come on." Blossom said as she, Bubbles, and Buttercup grabbed the boys by the back of their jackets, "Let's hose you guys down and see if you smell better."

"Gack! Moira!" the boys cried.

Moira merely continued to hurl.

"Oh come on! We don't smell that bad!" Brick whined.

* * *

"Okay! So, it took almost two hours, and three bottles of dish soap, but I think we finally managed to get the smell under control!" Blossom cried as they walked back into the lab, the boys soaked and shivering.

"And you didn't think to give them towels or something to dry off with!?" Moira asked rushing to get some, "I mean come on! It's pretty clear they're freezing!"

"Hey, not our fault that the hose only sprays cold water!" Buttercup protested.

Moira darted back in with a stack of white fluffy towels and wrapped them around the boys.

"Hey, by the way," Moira said turning around. She had a slightly evil smile on her face, "NEXT TIME DON'T USE ALL THE DISH SOAP AND LEAVE THE YARD A BUBBLE BATTLEFIELD!" she cried.

"Gah!" The girls cried moving back.

"Really, you used all the soap again?" Ken asked.

"Maybe." Blossom said nervously.

Ken, Poochi, and the Professor sighed.

"Hey, Ken, how do I make hot cocoa on this thing?" Moira asked pointing to the meal maker in the lab.

"Why do you want hot coca, it's summer?" Ken asked.

"Not for me!" Moira cried.

Brick sneezed.

"Oh." the group said now getting it.

"Just type it in on the pad." Ken said.

"Kay thanks!" Moira said turning and typing in the order.

"Three hot cocoas." The machine said once it made them.

"Here, you three look like you need something warm to drink." Moira said giving them to the boys.

The boys nodded as they took the cups.

"Hey!" Bubbles suddenly cried, "Maybe you guys should call yourselves Rowdyruff Boys Z now that you're affected by White Z Rays too!"

The boys shared a look before Brick sneezed again.

"Ugh…" he groaned before taking a sip of his hot cocoa.

"If he caught a cold because of you three…" Moira started.

"Uh, look at that! I completely forgot, I uh- I promised to teach my brothers some new soccer moves, see ya!" Buttercup cried.

"I'm supposed to be having a tea party with Kasey, gotta go!" Blossom said.

"And I-uh, well I have to do stuff too! Goody bye!" Bubbles said.

All three girls rushed off as fast as they could.

"Hey Moira, could you maybe, you know? Calm down?" Ken asked nervously.

"Huh? Oh sorry." Moira said, "I guess I got a little protective."

Brick sneezed again.

Moira sighed.

"I honestly am not gonna be surprised if he caught a cold." she muttered.

She turned to Ken, the Professor, Poochi, and the video call.

"What I was saying before I had to lay down for an hour was that due to there being only slight changes to the boys outfits, it might make them easier to recognize so it'd probably be best if they got new clothes." she said causing the boys to groan from behind her.

"Good thing you didn't say that around Bubbles or she'd already be planning the outfits and I'm pretty sure it's better she doesn't." Ken said laughing a bit.

Brick sneezed again.

"There any way you can help me get that house faster?" Moira asked with a huge sweat drop.

"I'll see what I can do." The Mayor said.

"In the meantime, I think you three could use a little rest." Moira said turning to the boys.

"Sounds good." Brick said before sneezing again.

* * *

"Okay, now don't trash my room, okay?" Moira asked when they reached her door.

The boys nodded and Brick sneezed again.

"It's not a lot," Moira said walking in, "but it's enough for now."

"Hey! A real bed!" Boomer cried jumping on it.

"Hey!" Moira cried, "Stop that!"

Boomer landed in a sitting position.

"Why?" he asked, "It was pretty fun."

Moira frowned and crossed her arms.

"Just don't do it again, I really don't want to end up replacing it because you guys broke it." she said.

Brick sneezed again.

"Ugh…" he groaned, "This sucks, why'd I have to be the one to get sick?"

Moira giggled.

"You sounded just like…" she started, then frowned, "someone I'd give almost anything to spend just one more day with…"

"Who?" Boomer asked.

Butch elbowed him.

"Ow! What?" Boomer asked.

Moira giggled.

"It's not important, besides, no one can bring back the dead," she said, "it's best I just continue to move on."

"Hey, are we gonna have to go to school?" Brick asked.

"Yes, but it doesn't start until September, so you've still got a while before you have to go." Moira said laughing.

The boys groaned.

"At least we don't have to start right away I guess." Boomer said.

"Hey Brick, why don't you lay down for a bit?" Moira asked, "You're not looking so good."

Brick nodded and laid down.

"I hope this isn't something serious." Moira said, "I really don't think having to spend time in a hospital right after finally getting a home is something anyone would like, much less Brick."

"I can still hear, you know that, right?" Brick asked frowning.

"Sorry." Moira said rubbing the back of her neck.

Brick huffed and closed his eyes deciding to try and get some sleep.

Boomer and Butch both noticed a marker kit on the dresser.

"Don't even try it you two." Moira said picking it up and putting it on the top shelf in the closet making the two groan at their defeat.

Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys we need you-oooh!" Poochi howled over the compacts.

Brick groaned as he and his brothers transformed. They started racing to the lab when Moira grabbed the back of Brick's jacket.

"Oh no you don't you're sick." Moira said, "I'm not about to let you go fight crime and risk ending up in a hospital."

Brick sneezed.

"Sounds good." he said nodding and going back to the bed.

He flopped down on it and went to sleep.

* * *

SPH: Poor Brick. Is he okay? Will Moira be able to get the house sooner? What is the boys' new weakness? Also, I know that the White Z Rays already has hosts, but keep in mind the last place they were was the present, so therefore they no longer had hosts and when they regenerated they had nowhere to go. Also, the person Moira says Brick reminded her of is her older brother Jason. Another thing, since PPGZ is an anime, I'm going to use anime effects, so nobody point out they aren't needed, my story, my rules. Alright, tell me what you thought in the comments and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9: Sick

SPH: Hey-o! I do not own Powerpuff Girls Z or any of its content, I only own Moira, all other OC's, the story, and the plot. On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 9: Sick

Moira groaned as she got off the floor and stretched. She hadn't had the greatest night's sleep, but she had to let Brick have the bed for the night, he didn't seem to be getting much better and it wouldn't be fair to have him sleep on the ground when he was sick.

"Hey, Brick?" she asked gently shaking him.

Brick coughed as he woke up.

"What?" he asked.

"I was gonna ask if you were feeling any better, but I don't think you are, huh?" Moira asked her new brother.

Brick shook his head.

"You feel really warm." Moira said placing her hand on his forehead, "You should probably rest today too."

"What if we get called again?" Brick asked, "I wanna fight this time, it's no fair I missed all the action!"

Moira sighed and sat down on the bed by him.

"It might not seem fair, but what good would fighting be if by doing so you only got worse, or even killed?" she asked, "You'll have plenty of chances to fight, but not unless you get better, okay?"

Brick sighed, but nodded.

"At least you're not on the streets anymore, right?" Moira asked, "I bet this would be a lot worse for you if you had to be out there trying not to get any worse."

"I guess." Brick mumbled before coughing again.

"Try to keep it down." Boomer moaned.

Moira giggled.

"Well, might as well wake them up as well." she whispered.

Brick smirked before coughing again.

Moira frowned.

'At least he has me to take care of him.' she thought sighing as she got up.

She carefully moved over to Boomer before picking him up and holding him upside down on her back.

"Hey!" he cried.

"Get up lazy butt!" Moira said laughing.

Brick laughed to before coughing some more and groaning.

Butch groaned and tried to put his pillow over his head, only to be picked up the same way Boomer had once Moira set him down.

"Hey!" Butch cried.

Moira laughed and set him down.

"Sorry, but I highly doubt you'd want to miss breakfast." she said giggling.

"Doesn't that usually take you at least an hour to make?" Ken asked from the doorway, "And could you quiet down please?"

"Oh come on Ken, that's because I make so much!" Moira said, "Cooking is a way for me to relax and… actually, just a way for me to relax."

Ken yawned and went back to his room.

Brick started coughing again.

"Dah!" Moira cried rushing over to him and helping him sit up. "Ken! Could you get the thermometer?" she cried.

* * *

"A hundred point five fever." Moira said sighing.

"Is that bad?" Brick asked.

"Yes and no," Moira said, "it definitely means you caught a cold at the least, but we're lucky it's not much higher or we'd possibly need to take you to the hospital and I highly doubt that would go over well. You just get lots of rest, okay?"

Brick nodded.

* * *

Moira sighed as she shut the door.

"Hey, I don't want you two getting sick, so try to stay away from him until he's better, okay?" Moira asked, "If you do interact wash your hands after so you don't get sick too, believe me, it's not fun to be sick."

Boomer and Butch nodded.

"Good, now, let's get something to eat." Moira said.

"Yeah!" the boys cried.

* * *

"Hey," Moira said walking into her room, "I made you breakfast, it's not the same as everyone else had, I had to make something easy on your stomach, but I'm sure you'll like it."

Brick pulled the blanket over his head.

"I'm not hungry." he said.

Moira sighed and set the tray of food she'd brought in down.

"Brick," she said, "what's wrong?"

"I hate this." Brick said, "I hate being sick."

He started coughing again.

"I keep sneezing, I can't stop coughing, my throat feels like it's on fire, and I heard you tell Butch and Boomer to keep away from me so they don't get sick." Brick complained.

Moira had a huge sweat drop on her head, white dot eyes, and blue lines on her face.

'I thought I was being quiet.' she thought.

She sighed.

"Believe me, I know how you feel." she said, "Once I got so sick I had to stay in the hospital for a few weeks. It wasn't fun, plus I couldn't hang out with my friends which sucked." she sighed. "I'm sorry that you're sick, and that it sucks, but you're just gonna have to get some rest, drink lots of fluids, and maybe take something for your cough."

Brick nodded.

"Now come on, you have to eat something." Moira said, "You can't get better on an empty stomach."

Brick nodded before coughing again.

"Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs we need you-oooh!" Poochi howled.

"Well, I bet you're kinda glad you don't have to fight in the morning, huh?" Moira asked.

Brick nodded. He did not feel like getting up at all so he was glad Moira wouldn't let him.

* * *

"Thanks for breakfast Moira." Brick said finishing his toast.

He started coughing like crazy.

"I'm gonna go get you some cough syrup." Moira said, "It will help with your cough and help bring your fever down."

Brick nodded and layed back down.

* * *

Boomer and Butch groaned as they shuffled into the kitchen, their outfits a mess and with twigs all through their hair.

"Yikes." Moira said grabbing the cough syrup, "What happened out there?"

"We almost got our butts handed to us that's what." Boomer said, "The girls had to bail us out of it."

"You got your head stuck in a tree again, huh?" Moira asked.

"I accidently uprooted it getting him out." Butch said groaning.

"That's the sixteenth time since I met you guys!" Moira cried. She sighed. "Well, at least you're okay." she carefully placed a kettle on the stove.

"Could one of you get me once this thing boils?" Moira asked, "It will make a whistle sound once it's ready."

"Sure." the boys said sighing.

"Kay thanks!" Moira said before darting back to her room.

"Okay, be warned this is probably gonna taste awful." Moira said as she poured some of the cough syrup on a spoon so Brick could take it.

Brick sighed but nodded before swallowing it and making a face.

"Here," Moira said grabbing his glass from earlier, "you still have some juice left; it might help get the taste out."

Brick nodded and drank it.

"Hey, Moira?" Brick asked.

"Hmm?" Moira murmured.

"W-why did you decide to help us?" Brick asked.

Moira was a bit shocked by the question.

"Well, I suppose it was because my goal in life is to help improve the lives of as many people I can," she said, "growing up the way I did made me want to ensure that other people wouldn't go through the same thing, even though I lived in my parents' house, they made me sleep under the stairs, so in a way, I was homeless in my own home, I just couldn't let you guys live on the streets, I knew I had to get you off them and into a loving home."

"How'd you know?" Brick asked.

"I'm not sure." Moira said, "I think maybe, even though you were being jerks, I sensed that you were good deep down and that you deserved better."

"Hey Moira, whatever it is you told us to watch is ready." Butch's voice said from outside the door.

"Coming." Moira said. She turned to Brick. "I'll be right back, okay?"

Brick nodded.

* * *

"Here," Moira said handing Brick a cup of hot tea, "it's thyme tea, it will help get rid of your sore throat and cough."

"That's odd," Ken said from the doorway, "I didn't know we had that kind of tea."

"Oh, we don't," Moira said, "I made it using my grandmother's recipe, I went and bought a bunch of fresh herbs yesterday in case Brick's cold got worse and I decided I should get the ingredients for the tea. When I was little, my grandmother would always make it if I was sick."

"This tastes funny." Brick said.

Moira sweat dropped.

"I know, but it really works." she said.

Brick nodded and continued to drink it.

"Hmm, thyme tea," Ken said, "I never really used natural remedies; I should look some up and test them out next time I get sick."

"Please get out so you don't get sick any time soon." Moira said with a giant sweat drop and white dot eyes.

"Huh? Oh, right." Ken said before leaving.

"Hey Moira?" Brick asked.

"Hmm?" Moira muttered.

"Do you think once school starts we'll be able to make friends?" Brick asked.

Moira was a bit shocked, but nodded.

"Of course," she said, "I know you will."

Brick smiled.

"Oh, you're gonna love this," Moira said, "Boomer got his head stuck in a tree again while fighting!"

"Did he really?" Brick asked.

"Yup!" Moira said, "And Butch uprooted it trying to get him out."

Brick laughed before coughing and groaning.

"Finish your tea and then go back to sleep, okay?" Moira asked.

Brick nodded.

Moira smiled and left the room.

* * *

"Hey Moira, why aren't you staying away from Brick?" Boomer asked.

"Well he needs someone to take care of him, and since I'm your older sister it only makes sense that I take care of him." Moira said.

"But what if you get sick?" Boomer asked.

"I can take care of myself; I've been doing it for years." Moira said, "But I'll be fine, don't worry." she bent to their level. "Now, why don't we watch some TV?" she asked.

"Yeah!" the boys cried.

* * *

"I can't believe Buttercup's dad lost." Butch said as he, Moira, and Boomer played Clue.

"At least he didn't have to take off his mask." Moira said.

"I guess." Boomer said.

"Well, I say it was Colonel Mustard in the library with the candlestick!" Moira said a bit dramatically.

"Huh?" Boomer asked, "Oh, right the game."

"She got it right." Butch said checking the answer.

"Could you two put this away?" Moira asked, "I'm gonna make lunch."

"Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs we need you-oooooh!" Poochi howled.

"Never mind, I'll get it, you guys just focus on saving the day." Moira said.

The boys nodded and transformed before taking off.

Moira sighed.

'Man, I haven't played Clue in ages, I'm amazed I won!' she thought packing the game away.

Putting it back in the closet she sighed.

'Then again, those two aren't the sharpest tools in the shed either.' she thought, 'Well, better make lunch!'

* * *

Moira hummed as she worked on lunch. She'd decided to make chicken noodle soup for everyone, it was yummy, and would be easy on Brick's stomach. Once she finished she poured some in a bowl and set a lid on the pot before turning off the burner and leaving a note on the table saying the soup was on the stove if they wanted any.

"Hey, I brought lunch." Moira said walking into her room.

Brick moaned and placed the pillow over his head.

Moira giggled and set the tray down.

"Sorry if I woke you." she said.

Brick muttered something, but the pillow muted it.

"Huh?" Moira asked, "Could you repeat that without the pillow?"

"I said it's not fair." Brick said.

"This about how you guys got called twice today?" Moira asked.

Brick nodded.

Moira sighed.

"I'm sorry." she said, "Normally the girls only get called once, not twice, I guess since the girls have been struggling more villains are thinking it's the perfect time to try and outdo each other."

"He didn't miss much." Boomer said from the doorway startling them, "Just getting that Fuzzy Lumpkins guy away from Miss Bellum."

"Please don't scare us like that again." Moira said placing a hand over her heart.

Boomer merely laughed.

"Out!" Moira said.

Boomer rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Your throat feeling better?" Moira asked.

Brick nodded.

"Good," Moira said, "if you need any more tea, just let me know, okay? You can have multiple cups a day if it's that bad." she placed her hand on his forehead. "Your fever seems to have gone down, I think tomorrow you should be over this cold, but I can't say for certain."

Brick nodded.

"I hope so," he said, "I'm basically the leader of Rowdyruff Boys Z."

"Yeah, I think Boomer probably would have less chance of getting his head stuck if it were the three of you out there instead of just two." Moira said giggling.

Brick sneezed before pulling the blanket over his head.

Moira giggled.

"Hey, come on, I made lunch." she said grabbing the tray.

Brick sighed and sat up so he could eat.

"Here, it's chicken noodle soup." Moira said, "It should be easy on your stomach, plus it's really good."

"MOIRA!" Ken's voice cried.

Butch and Boomer raced into the room and into the closet.

"What is going on here!?" Moira asked as Ken raced in after them.

"One of them put hot sauce in my soup when I wasn't looking!" Ken said.

Moira giggled.

"Lighten up, there should be plenty more." she said.

"No, I tried, but they dumped a bottle into the whole thing." Ken said.

The whole world around Moira shattered like glass when he said that.

Scowling she threw open the closet door.

"Which one of you did that!?" she cried.

"Him!" the boys cried pointing at each other.

Moira glared at the two, trying to tell who was right.

"Well, since I don't know who's telling the truth, I guess you're both in trouble." Moira said crossing her arms, "You're both cleaning up the mess you caused, and lost TV privileges."

"Great! That means I can finally watch what I want, assuming I beat the girls to it." Ken said.

"Aw man." Boomer and Butch whined.

"Hey, what about Brick?" Boomer asked.

"He's been in here all day; he's the only one of you three who's not in trouble." Moira said.

"Aw!" Boomer and Brick whined.

"Why'd you guys dump hot sauce in this stuff?" Brick asked, "I think it's fine the way it is."

"Oh, we already ate ours." Boomer said.

"Yeah." Butch said.

"I hadn't!" Moira cried making the two sweat drop.

Moira sighed.

"I'm gonna make myself a sandwich, don't cause any more trouble." she said exiting the room.

* * *

"Oh, Moira thanks for making lunch." The Professor said as she walked in.

"Don't eat the soup, Butch and/or Boomer put hot sauce in it after they got back." Moira said sighing.

"Oh, thanks for the warning." The Professor said pushing the bowl away, "Oh! That's right! The Mayor said that you and the boys should be able to move in next week, he even took care of getting the boys furniture."

"That's great, I'm sure the boys will love that news." Moira said.

"What news?" Boomer asked as he and Butch walked over.

"We should be able to move into the house next week." Moira said, "The Mayor even made sure you guys would have beds and stuff."

"Yes!" they cried.

"You still don't have TV privileges though." Moira said smirking.

"Aw man." the boys groaned.

* * *

"Hey, I have some good news." Moira said walking into her room.

"I don't have to stay in here any longer and can go fight if we get called again today!?" Brick asked.

"Eh, no, but if you no longer have a fever once I take your temperature again, then sure." Moira said with a sweat drop, "No, what I was going to say is we should be able to move into the house by next week and the Mayor made sure you guys will have beds and stuff once we get there."

"Alright!" Brick cried before coughing. "Aw man." he groaned.

Moira giggled.

"Tell ya what, if you get called again, I'll check your temperature and if you're not running a fever you can go fight, but when you get back you go back to resting, okay?" she asked.

Brick nodded.

"Sounds G-g-goo- ACHOO!" Brick sneezed. He groaned and pulled the blanket around him. "Ugh, that's the first time today."

"Didn't really need to know that, though I've heard worse, and things way more gross than saying it was the first time they sneezed all day." Moira said making a face, "I think the grossest was… uh, you know what, I'll tell you when you're feeling better, just in case it would make you feel even more sick." she said with a huge sweat drop, "I know just remembering it makes me feel that way."

"Oh come on!" Brick whined, "I can handle it!"

"Not chancing it." Moira said.

Brick started coughing like crazy again to the point he looked like he was gonna faint.

"BRICK!" she cried.

"I-I'm fine." Brick said.

Moira placed her hand on his forehead.

"Well, you don't seem to have a fever anymore, but I can't really tell." she said, "I'll make more tea though, that should help stop the coughing."

"You told me what the tea does earlier." Brick said frowning.

"Yeah, but while I'm sure you didn't need reminding, I felt I should explain just in case." Moira said nervously.

"Just go make the tea." Brick said with a blue vein mark.

"Okay, okay." Moira said heading to the door.

Brick sighed as she left.

'Ugh! What is with me?' he wondered, 'Why is it that I actually like this? All the niceness? The people around me? Moira taking care of me? I've handled worse than a stupid cold! I was probably the toughest guy out on the streets! I didn't need anyone to stand up for me, and I didn't need anyone taking care of me either! If someone messed with me, I'd just bash them in the face and show them who's boss! I was even a tough opponent for the Powerpuffs! Why is it that while I miss all that, I don't want to do that anymore? I mean I never wanna go back to living on the streets, but why don't I want to go back to all that trouble making?'

He made a fist and punched the bed.

'This isn't fair!' he thought, 'Ever since I met Moira I've been, nice, and I don't know why! All she did was give us some food and offer to find us a home. I honestly never expected her to pull though, I mean, I'm glad she did, but still, why did just those two things cause this huge change in me?'

He sighed, no turning back now.

"Everything alright?" Moira asked walking in with the tea.

Brick didn't reply.

"Brick?" Moira asked.

"I'm fine." Brick said.

Moira sighed.

"What's wrong?" Moira asked.

"Nothing." Brick said.

"Brick, don't lie to me." Moira said.

"I said I'm fine." Brick said rolling onto his side so he was facing the wall.

Moira sighed.

"Fine, don't tell me." she said, "I just worry about you, you're my brother. I want the best for you."

Brick didn't say anything.

"I brought the tea." Moira said.

"Thanks." Brick mumbled taking it.

Moira sat down next to him.

"You know, this isn't my first time here." she said, "I visited New Townsville almost a year before I graduated college. I remember that it had been pretty calm for the most part, though early in the morning, I ran into Mojo who was complaining about not having a family; he was carrying something that seemed really heavy and that had a large Z on it. Later that day I was in a hospital visiting my friend Anna's aunt with her grandmother when suddenly a giant robot arm came and destroyed a good bit of it, I'm lucky to be alive. That's why I chose to move here though, after everything cleared up a lot of people needed help and I wanted to be someone to provide it. I never expected it to be like this though." she smiled and giggled.

"I remember that day," Brick said, "that was the day me, Butch, and Boomer were created."

Moira looked at him before giggling.

"I guess maybe that's the real reason why I helped you, I already met you and knew I needed to provide it." she said. Then she realized something. "Wait a minute, IT WAS YOU GUYS WHO THREW A SALAMANDER INTO MY SOUP!" she cried.

Brick nervously laughed.

Moira sighed.

"Well, the past is in the past," she said, "it's not a big deal."

"Hey, what was school like for you?" Brick asked.

"Well, it was pretty rough," Moira said, "I got picked on a lot, and I was deemed a nerd because I liked reading and studying so much, but I was on the soccer team with my friend Emily, and I had her and Anna to stick up for me so it wasn't so bad I guess, aside from the other kids being really mean." she frowned and looked like she was going to cry. "There was one other person who stood up for me, but I don't want to think about that."

Brick nodded.

"I guess my best advice would be to make new friends, but keep your brothers close," Moira said, "if you were to get into some sort of trouble, I know they'd be there to support you and help you out."

Brick nodded sadly and stared at his tea.

"Anyway, you don't have to worry about school for a while, so relax a little." Moira said, "Though it wouldn't hurt to get school supplies I suppose."

Brick took a sip of his tea.

"You know, I think tomorrow if you're feeling better we should go shopping and get you guys some new clothes, and I suppose it wouldn't hurt to let you guys pick out some video games or something while we're at it." Moira said, "After all, while the Mayor took care of having things necessary for you guys to live with me, I don't really think he supplied much else."

Brick groaned.

Moira giggled.

"Hey, come on," she said, "It won't be that bad."

"Yeah right." Brick mumbled.

Moira sighed.

"Just get some more rest, okay?" she asked.

Brick nodded.

* * *

"What!?" Ken asked, "No way! You can't sleep in my room for the night!"

"Come on!" Boomer said, "Moira doesn't want us interacting with Brick so we don't get sick as well."

"It'll only be one night." Butch said.

Ken sighed.

"Fine, but if you mess with any of my stuff you're dead." Ken said.

* * *

SPH: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Alright, I'm gonna clear this up now, yes, I was inspired by Harry Potter when I created Moira, well, not her entirely, but her personality and her living conditions as a kid, hence the sleeping under the stairs part. Fun fact, Moira and her friends are all big fans of the Harry Potter series! I also personally prefer herbal remedies over medicine so I made it so Moira uses them as well ad was taught by her grandmother who was a healer. As for Moira waking Butch and Boomer up, anyone who's a fan of RWBY and Big Hero 6 will recognize that I combined Tadashi's way of making Hiro look for another angle and Nora's first line in the series together. Question time! Will Brick really be well enough to fight tomorrow? Will the tea work? Will Butch and Boomer stay out of trouble? Well, I'll see you in the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10: Shopping

SPH: Hey-o! I do not own Powerpuff Girls Z or any of its contents, I only own Moira, all other OC's, the story, and the plot. On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 10: Shopping

"Well, you no longer have a fever and you seem to have gotten over your cold," Moira said, "So I think it's perfectly safe for you to fight crime today and for us to go shopping."

The boys groaned.

"Hey, you guys need new clothes, there's no getting out of this." Moira said, "But first we need to have breakfast."

"Yes!" the boys cried.

* * *

"Mmh! So good!" Brick said with his mouth full.

"Morning everyone!" Blossom said walking in.

"Oh, hey Blossom, why are you here?" Moira asked.

"Me and Buttercup decided to come hang out here." Blossom said.

"What about Bubbles?" Moira asked.

"She's having an all-day shopping spree." Buttercup said.

"That's funny," Moira said, "I was actually gonna take the boys shopping for new clothes once we finished eating."

"Well don't let Bubbles see you guys or she'll decide on what you buy based off of 'fashion'." Buttercup said air quoting the word. "Honestly it's like she doesn't know how to let people chose what they'd like to wear." she continued.

"Or she'd take the entire day off just to custom design you guys clothes that would probably turn out similar to the Professor and Ken's PJ's." Blossom added.

"Got it." Moira said.

* * *

"How many more stores do we need to go to?" Brick asked.

"This coming from the one who refuses to pick anything out?" Moira asked, "While I may have gotten a bunch of stuff for Boomer and Butch, you still have yet to pick out anything and if you don't do so at the next store I'm doing it for you."

Brick groaned.

* * *

"Okay, I picked out five outfits can buy this stuff and go now?" Brick asked.

"You mean you don't want to go get video games and movies?" Moira asked tilting her head.

"No, I just don't want to stay in here longer than needed and I don't want to go into another clothing store." Brick argued. He peaked around Moira and spotted Bubbles not too far away. "Oh no! It's Bubbles! Quick hide me!" he hissed ducking under a rack of clothes along with his brothers.

Moira sighed.

"Will you relax?" she asked.

"Hey Moira what you doing here?" Bubbles asked.

"Oh, just shopping." Moira said, "I mean, I need to get stuff for the move, plus the boys needed new clothes."

"Oh? Well where are they?" Bubbles asked.

"Uh, they went to use the bathroom." Moira said not wanting to tell Bubbles they were hiding from her, "We just need to check out so I told them they could go and I'd meet them by the bathroom and then we could go get some games and movies."

"That sounds like fun." Bubbles said.

"Yeah, but I should really check out so I'll just see you later then, okay?" Moira asked.

"Okie-dokie!" Bubbles said before heading off.

"You can come out now." Moira said annoyed.

The boys sighed with relief as they got out from under the rack.

"Come on, let's go check out and go get some games and movies." Moira said sighing.

* * *

"Whoa…" the boys said looking around the store.

"Hey, remember, we have a budget so you need to run prices by me before deciding what to get." Moira said.

"Got it." the boys said before taking off to find games.

Moira laughed and headed over to look at movies.

Moira gasped.

'Jurassic Park 1,2, and 3!' she thought, her eyes huge with stars in them, 'The three originals! Oh! I haven't seen these in ages and I only have Jurassic World. I'm sure the boys would love watching these!'

"Hey, Moira," Butch said tugging on her jacket.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Can we get this?" he asked showing her a game.

"I suppose." Moira said checking the price.

"Hey, Moira, what about this one?" Brick asked.

Moira gave an annoyed look, but checked the price.

"I'll think about it." she said, "I wanna see what else there is before deciding because that cost more than the one Butch picked."

Brick nodded.

"Why don't you look at some movies?" Moira asked, "I picked out three, but I think you guys should decide on some too."

The boys nodded and started looking.

Moira smiled and made her way over to the games.

"Hey Boomer, what's going on?" she asked walking over to him.

"I'm trying to decide on a game." Boomer said.

"Here, lemme see." Moira said.

Boomer handed them to her.

"Oh, these are great games; I used to play them when I'd go to my friend Emily's." Moira said, "This one's on sale so we'll get this and then we can get the other one another time."

Boomer nodded.

Moira smiled and walked around some more when she spotted something.

"Oh my gosh," Moira said grabbing a copy and rushing over to her brother, "guys, they have Skyrim."

"What's that?" Brick asked.

"It's this awesome RPG." Moira said, "You play as a character that's a Dragonborn and you have to go on the quests, some of which are lame, but you have to fight monsters, and slay dragons, and you can be turned into a werewolf or a vampire and it's just so awesome!"

"It sounds pretty cool." Brick said.

"It's awesome," Moira said, "I have it on my laptop, but I saw they had this on the PS4 so I just thought it would be good to get it, I mean, I can play it anytime I want, but I really think you'd like it."

"Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs we need you!" Poochi cried.

"Okay, I'll do a price check and get what we can while you guys go save the day." Moira said.

The boys nodded.

"Yes! I'm finally part of the action!" Brick said before racing off to transform.

* * *

Moira giggled as she watched them.

"Okay, so I did a price check and we were able to get all of the stuff except the game Brick wanted, but we can get it next month." Moira said as the boys sat down by her on a bench looking exhausted.

"Sounds good." the boys said panting slightly as they sat down.

Moira giggled.

"Why don't we go back to the Professor's place?" she asked.

"Uh… that might not be a good idea." Boomer said.

"What did you do?" Moira asked.

Just then her phone started ringing.

"Hello?" she asked.

"MOIRA PUT BUTCH AND BOOMER ON RIGHT NOW!" Ken cried.

Moira had to put a figure in her ear as he screamed.

"Uh, here, it's for you two." she said handing the boys the phone.

Butch and Boomer gulped.

"Yes?" they asked slowly.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO MESS WITH MY STUFF!" Ken cried, "WHAT'D YOU DO WITH MY ACTION FIGURES!?"

Moira grabbed the phone.

"Stop yelling!" she said, "We all can hear you, even other people in the mall and it's causing a scene."

"Fine." Ken said.

"Here." she said handing the phone back to the boys.

"Now, what's this about action figures?" Moira asked once she hung up.

Both Boomer and Butch looked really nervous.

Moira sighed.

"Come on." she said getting up, "Let's head back."

* * *

"Why are we carrying the stuff back?" Boomer whined as they walked.

"Because you and Butch can't seem to stay out of trouble." Moira replied, "Hey how was the fight?"

"It would have been better if someone hadn't almost sliced me in half." Boomer said.

"You're the one who nearly hit me with your stupid slingshot!" Brick cried.

"Butch knocked me over with his hammer screwing up my aim!" Boomer defended.

"I told you to move!" Butch cried.

"No you didn't!" Boomer cried.

"Yes I did!" Butch argued.

'Why did I even ask?' Moira thought with a huge sweat drop.

"Tell ya what, how bought when we get back, we practice, that way we don't repeat what happened?" she suggested.

The boys shared a look.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." they said.

Moira sighed.

* * *

SPH: I honestly had stuff I wanted to say, and now I can't remember what it was. Well, I guess I'll see you in the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11: Training

SPH: Hey-o! I do not own Powerpuff Girls Z or any of its contents, I only own Moira, all other OC's, the story, and the plot. On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 11: Training

"Okay, so we're gonna use stick so no one gets hurt." Moira said, "Well, so no one gets impaled or loses a limb."

"Fine." Brick said grabbing a stick.

"Alright, now, let's see if you can block my strikes, okay?" Moira asked.

Brick nodded.

Moira lunged for him and he just barely blocked it. Moira struck again and he barely blocked it as well.

"Not bad." Moira said.

"Thanks." Brick said.

Moira went to hit him again, but with a different type of strike and whacked him in the gut knocking him over.

"Ow…" Brick whined.

Moira smirked.

"You were pretty good, but you only seemed to know one block," she said, "had this been a real sword your guts would be all over the place."

Brick nodded getting up.

"You need to know how to block both ways," Moira said, "and block a stab." she helped Brick up on his feet. "I highly doubt that your sword will be used like a regular one, it probably has different attacks, you'll probably only need to learn to block, but it's best you know how to use it like a regular one just in case."

"How do you know about sword fighting?" Brick asked.

"Well, I took lessons as a kid," Moira said, "I took a lot of self-defense classes as well, with the way my parents treated me it was kinda necessary."

Brick nodded and picked up his stick.

"Okay, let's try this again." Moira said.

* * *

"So, why am I doing this on a sea saw?" Boomer asked.

"So you can work on balance and working on your aim if you need to suddenly move, or get knocked over." Moira said, "Now focus on hitting the targets."

She pulled a lever and the targets started moving.

"They're moving!" Boomer cried.

"And so will your enemies," Moira said, "you seriously think they'll just stand still so you can hit them?"

"Uh…" Boomer said.

"Just focus on trying to hit them." Moira said.

Boomer nodded. He loaded a rock into the slingshot Moira gave him and aimed. Moira jumped onto the sea saw causing him to lose balance and miss the shot.

"Hey!" Boomer cried.

"You need to focus and keep your aim even if you lose balance." Moira said, "I'm just trying to help you learn to do that."

Boomer glared.

"Come on, try again." Moira said.

* * *

"Why's Buttercup here!?" Butch asked panicked.

"Cuz you're the only two who have the same weapon and I honestly have no idea how to work with you since you have a sledge hammer." Moira said nervously with a sweat drop.

Buttercup had a sinister smile on her face as she pulled out her hammer.

Butch gulped. He was screwed.

* * *

"Ugh! I hate Moira's training!" Boomer whined.

"Hah! I almost got beat up by Buttercup!" Butch complained.

"Mine wasn't so bad." Brick said, "Actually, I enjoyed it."

Boomer and Butch glared.

"Lucky!" they whined.

Brick smirked.

"What exactly was your training anyway?" he asked.

"Moira had me stand on a sea saw that she'd repeatedly jump on while I tried to these moving targets she made." Boomer said.

"I had to fight Buttercup." Butch said, "Moira actually ended up having to break it up."

"Mine was just learning to sword fight." Brick said, "I did end up on my butt a lot though."

"Moira knows sword fighting?" Boomer asked.

Brick nodded.

"She seems really good too." Brick said, "After she decided that we'd gone over blocking enough she had me try to hit her, but she just stepped out of the way each time before she blocked one of them then struck me knocking me over. I'm really glad we used sticks, majority of the time she hit me in my stomach, and I'd like to keep my insides inside of me."

"Did you manage to beat her at all?" Butch asked.

"No, but she said I was learning really fast." Brick said, "Even said that I might be as good as her soon."

"She just groaned when we decided to finish." Boomer said, "When we started she said I needed to learn to stay balanced and focused even if I got hit or had to move out of the way, and that I had to know how to hit a moving target because enemies aren't just gonna stand still and let me hit them."

"She said she had no idea how to work with me and since Buttercup had a hammer as well she'd be the one teaching me." Butch said.

"Yikes." Brick said, "That sucks."

Boomer sighed.

"I don't get the point of Moira's training." he said, "I mean, why would I need to even be on a sea saw?"

"Well, when I knocked you over you did suddenly lose balance and almost got us killed." Butch said.

"He has a point." Brick said.

Boomer just groaned.

"Hey," Brick said, "I have an idea, why don't we sneak out tonight and practice ourselves?"

"Huh?" Boomer and Butch asked.

"Think about it, I'm the only one who seems to be making progress, maybe if we try it ourselves we might be able to improve faster." Brick said, "We'd still use her courses, but we wouldn't have to do it exactly her way, for example, no Buttercup."

"Just don't jump on the sea saw, I don't think I can work on hitting them and keeping balance at the same time." Boomer said, "Every time I aimed I was trying to hit something moving, but I kept waiting for Moira to jump that when she didn't I'd fire and then get the aim screwed up because she would jump just when I did. I think I'd do better if I mastered moving targets first."

"Sounds good." Brick said.

"I'll just practice; I honestly don't have a course." Butch said.

"Why don't you practice sword fighting with me then?" Brick asked, "I can show you what I know."

Butch and Boomer shared a look before nodding.

"Let's do it!" they cried.

* * *

Moira had her ear pressed to the door listening in on what they said.

'D-did I really push Boomer and Butch that far?' she thought.

The door moved some making her pull back and dart to the kitchen. Once in she quickly made the boys plates of the food she'd made, steak, green beans, and mashed potatoes with gravy. Once that was done she made her way back to her room and rapped on the door.

"Boys, food's done." she said.

"Alright!" the boys cried from inside.

Moira barely got out of the way of the door along with escaping getting run over.

"Okay, next time, I'm either going into the room, or just yelling from the kitchen." she said her head huge, with black dot eyes, blue lines going down her face and a blue vein mark on her forehead.

* * *

"Oh man, I'm starved yo!" Boomer cried rubbing his hands together.

"How bout not nearly running me over next time, okay?" Moira asked entering and making herself a plate, "You guys better not have tampered with this while I was getting over the heart attack you three gave me just now."

"We didn't." the boys said.

Moira sighed and started eating.

"Thanks for the food, it's great!" Brick said with his mouth full.

Moira gave an annoyed look.

"What's up with her?" Boomer hissed.

"Heard that." Moira said.

Boomer nervously laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

Moira sighed.

"I'm fine, just tired." she said, "It's been a long day for us all, so please, whatever you guys do after you eat, keep it down, I'm going to bed once I'm done."

"Okay." the boys said.

Moira nodded and continued to eat.

'I'm so glad I have those night vision goggles, this way I can spy on them and see if they really do do better trying it their way.' she thought standing up and cleaning her dish.

"Well, night guys, don't stay up too late, okay?" Moira asked.

"Relax; we won't be up real late." Brick said.

Moira gave a slightly relieved sigh.

"Seeing as you said it I have more confidence you actually will go to bed at a decent hour instead of it coming from Boomer or Butch." she said.

"HEY!" the two cried.

"If you wouldn't constantly cause trouble then maybe I'd have a bit more faith in you two." Moira said before sighing, "Look, I trust you guys, you're my brothers, but please, don't betray that trust, okay? Just because you're super heroes now doesn't mean you can get away with causing trouble."

"Alright." the boys said nodding.

"Good." Moira said before heading into her room.

She grabbed her phone and put her earbuds in playing her music so she'd stay awake.

"Shh!" the boys hissed sometimes later.

"Quick, check to see if she's asleep!" Brick hissed.

Moira yanked out the earbuds and muted the music before pretending to be asleep.

"Looks like it." Boomer said.

"I think she's out cold." Butch said.

"Good, now hurry!" Brick hissed.

The boys quickly left the room and Moira sprung out of bed before grabbing the night vision goggles and spying on them.

* * *

"Okay, so Moira pulled a lever by the targets to start them." Boomer said, "But it's really dark out."

"Hard Brick!" Brick cried transforming.

Once he had he managed to summon red disks that glowed like neon lights.

"That's better." he said. Then he realized something. "Wait a minute! How'd I even do that!?"

"Well, remember how yesterday we agreed to let the Professor fix our belts so we could transform at will?" Butch asked, "I bet that's what happened."

"Yeah, but where'd the disks come from?" Brick asked.

"Maybe we have two weapons?" Boomer offered.

"Oh, so I have a good one and a lame one," Brick said, "nice." He rolled his eyes before sighing. "Come on, let's just practice."

He pulled the lever turning on the targets. He and Butch watched as Boomer worked on his aim, which wasn't the greatest. He and Butch shared a yawn as they watched. Suddenly Boomer managed to hit one.

"I hit it? I hit it!" Boomer cried before being shushed by his brothers. "Sorry." he said sweat dropping.

He tried again managing to hit it. He repeated this multiple times, most of the time hitting his target.

* * *

"Huh? What'da ya know? He actually improved." Moira said as she watched from the window.

* * *

"Okay," Brick said picking up two sticks, "this is so no one gets killed." he handed one to Butch who nodded. "Now, I'm gonna do what Moira did and I want you to try and block my strikes, got it?" Brick asked.

"Just come at me already." Butch said making Brick roll his eyes.

Brick lunged and went at him, but Butch blocked it. He tried again with the same result. He decided to do what Moira did and changed the way he delivered his strike allowing him to whack Butch in the stomach and make him lose balance.

"Okay, so we need to work on your blocking." Brick said helping Butch steady himself.

Butch nodded and they got to work.

"What time is it?" Boomer asked a while later.

"Not sure." Brick said yawning. He checked the time and his eyes widened. "Ah! It's one in the morning! Moira's gonna kill us!"

'Oh please,' Moira thought rolling her eyes, 'I'm gonna be too tried to care come tomorrow, heck! I'll probably be living off of coffee tomorrow!'

The boys rushed into the house and into their room where they found Moira waiting.

"Before you say anything, I don't care." she said, "I knew you guys were gonna do that, I overheard you, and I gotta admit, I'm impressed, but next time, tell me if you think something should be changed, if you'd just told me I would have given your ideas a shot. I guess working on aim and balance at the same time was a bit over the top, but I'm surprised you improved so quickly, it's pretty cool. Oh! And Brick, I think those disks are pretty cool."

The boys shared a smiled and beamed at her praise.

Moira yawned.

"Anyway, I'm going to be for real this time." she said, "I'll see you when I wake up."

"Sounds good." the boys said before collapsing on the floor and falling asleep.

* * *

SPH: Well, that sure was an exciting night! Okay, so since the girls now have two weapons, minus Buttercup since Moira can't seem to fix the bow I figured that the boys should have two as well, and I noticed that in most stories and fan art Brick used disks as a weapon and I just went with it because honestly, I couldn't come up with anything, so, Boomer's second weapon is actually two in one, bombs that he hits with a bat, again, couldn't really come up with anything so I just went with it, and Butch's weapon is a flute, mostly because I saw a fan art where that was his weapon, but also for a sense of irony since Butch is the strongest, probably toughest of the three and he has a weapon that's the exact opposite. Moira's training was something I found funny, namely because I had her subconsiosly force the boys to improve at once and thus only made it harder on them to improve. Boomer's training was inspired by a videogame I played and by a past exeriance where I'd been standing on the board that was set up similar to a sea saw and someone thought it would be funny to jump on it when I wasn't looking. Anyway, I had a bunch of questions I wanted to ask, but I can't think of what they were. Tell me what you thought in the comments, it really means a lot to me when I get feedback from you guys, so please, comment and tell me what you thought. Alright, well, this is Samantha Peace HeartStar signing off for now! Peace out and keep spreading the KH, HTTYD, RWBY, Angel's Friends, Miraculous Ladybug, Disney, Sims 3, Skyrim, and Powerpuff Girls Z love! Good night!


End file.
